kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 13
The Roar Of Ran Kai is the 13th episode of the first season and the anime Kingdom. Synopsis Sei Kyou is seen laying on the throne, with his subordinates sitting in front of him. Ran Kai turns around and the sounds of the battle going on in the courtyard can be heard. Ketsu Shi comes running into the room and informs Sei Kyou of the mountain people's attack and the appearance of Ei Sei . The men begin to panic, but Sei Kyou laughs at Ei Sei's efforts and looks forward to his death. Back in the courtyard Ei Sei runs to one of the mountain men and leaps onto his shoulder. From there he gives an inspiring speech to his soldiers and encourages them to keep fighting even if their sword breaks or they lose an arm. Shin's group are still walking through the corridors towards the throne room. Even after walking for so long Heki informs Ka Ryo Ten that they are still only halfway there. One of the mountain men lags behind the group and seems to be barely hanging on. Ren asks Ba Jio if they should help him but he states that it is the man's choice to continue forward and if he dies so be it. As the man collapses from his injuries, Shin catches him before he hits the ground. Against Ba Jio's advice, Shin decides to carry the man the rest of the way. Elsewhere, the two elders of the mountain people are seen walking through what seems to be a sandstorm. As Shin carries the wounded man through the halls, he talks to him about Hyou and how different he is compared to Ei Sei in his eyes. He continues talking until Ten comes up to him and tearfully informs him that the man he's carrying is already dead. Shin goes into a rage and rampages his way towards the throne room, shoving aside officials along the way with the others running to keep up with him. When they finally reach it, Shin kicks open the door and tells the "evildoers" that it's over. The officials panic and run away with only Ketsu Shi and Sei Kyou left behind. Shin is surprised that Sei Kyou is so calm and assumes that he has come to terms with his death. Sei Kyou responds that an execution is the best punishment for commoners stepping into the Royal Hall. Shin laughs to himself as he realizes that he's been around Ei Sei for so long, he's forgotten how "royals" trully are. Sei Kyou tells Shin that he should speak to his king with more respect, but Shin calls him nothing more than a traitor. Sei Kyou calls for Rankai who had been hiding above the groups' heads by holding onto a pillar. The group scatters but one of the men is punched into the ground. Shin attacks him but his sword isn't able to break through Rankai's tough skin, and he is tossed aside. Ou Ki decides to send Tou somewhere else after sensing the end of the battle in the corridor. The soldiers outside the gates begin to get nervous and want to head inside. The two elders appear and tell the "idiots" not to disobey the orders they were given. Shin's group tries to battle Rankai but their attacks do little damage. Suddenly, Ba Jio steps forward and after enhancing his aura and "reverting to the past" he prepares to attack. Utilizing his speed, he is able to cut Rankai numerous times. Ten likens his fighting to that of a beast. Meanwhile. the elders tell the story of Ba Jio's origin. When the mountain tribe of the king first set out to unify the tribes, they sent out scouts to the northern mountains. However, they never came back. Their dead bodies were later found with numerous wounds, seemingly received from some kind of beast. After another group of twenty went missing. They sent their main force to find out what had occurred. They found Ba Jio with the savaged husks of the men. After spending years on his own as the lone survivor of his village, he had lost his humanity. They were finally able to capture him, and Yo Tan Wa came to him with two choices. Either he remains a beast and she kills him right then and there, or he reclaims his humanity and becomes apart of their "family". Even though he couldn't understand her words, he cried at the top of his lungs. Over time, he was not only able to regain his humanity, but he also gained knowledge and became a capable warrior. However, the "beast" still remained inside him. Rankai is cut continuously by Ba Jio until he finally falls to his knees. Sei Kyou becomes angry and berates Rankai for resting without his permission. After being threatened with punishment, Rankai immediately rushes forward and knocks down all of the mountain men with ease. Characters in Order of Appearance * Sei Kyou * Ran Kai * Shi Shi mentioned * Ei Sei * Yo Tan Wa * Gi Kou * Shou Bun Kun * Shunmen * Ka Ryo Ten * Shin * Ba Jio * Tajifu * Heki * Chouga Elders * Hyou mentioned * Sa Ji mentioned * Ou Ki * Tou Characters Introduced Trivia * This episode covers from the 37th to 40th chapters of the Manga. Media Kingdom epsiode 13.jpg Shin Carries The Dying Mountain Dweller anime S1.PNG Rankai Hanging On The Ceiling anime S1.PNG Young Ba Jio Living As A Wild Animal anime S1.PNG Young Yo Tan Wa anime S1.PNG Yo Tan Wa And Ba Jio's First Meeting anime S1.PNG Young Ba Jio Crying anime S1.PNG Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes